


The Bear

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Bear - Freeform, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Clint, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Bear is comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bear

When Clint was 2 years old, his mother bought him a teddy bear. She said it was called the Bucky Bear. Edith knew it was a popular toy since the 30s. The bear was large and cuddly.  
Clint liked to sleep with it.

It warded of nightmares. The bear offered him comfort when his father got violent.

The bear was the only thing that calmed him down after his parents died.

Clint kept the Bucky Bear in the attic so no one could find it.

It was one thing from his childhood that was good.

Years later he came back to the farm house with Natasha and their new born son, James Philip Barton. Natasha found the bear in the attic.   
Clint told her to give it to their son and hoped it would provide him the same comfort it had provided Clint. The Bucky bear remained a part of their family.


End file.
